Langit cerah
by Viloh
Summary: Pupulasi J'avo bertambah dan Jake Muller yang tubuhnya memiliki antibody terhadap C-Virus bersama partnernya Sherry Birkin harus mencari seorang profesor untuk meneliti tubuhnya agar dapat mencegah perkembangan C-Virus. Namun perjalanan tidak mudah,karena banyak cobaan mereka jalani. Walaupun pemikiran berbeda namun harus tetap satu tujuan agar dapat menemukan sebuah kesimpulan.
1. Chapter 1

**Silakan jika ingin dibaca, silakan berkomentar yang baik atau buruk tetap saya terima, terima kasih. O iya maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya membosankan.**

**Disclaime****r : ****Resident Evil bukan milik saya**

* * *

"Langit Cerah"

.

.

.

Aku menembakkan pistol Magnumku tepat di kepala J'avo bertubuh besar dan dia langsung roboh seketika. Lalu kulirik Sherry sedang terjebak diantara dua J'avo, tidak begitu besar namun sepertinya dia kesulitan keluar dari kepungan para J'avo tersebut. Sejak kejadian di Edonia dan Lanshiang aku jadi semakin akrab dengannya tapi keadaan disini semakin bertambah parah. Penyebaran dari C-Virus tak terkendali menjadikan populasi para J'avo bertambah. Dalam bahasa Serbia J'avo berarti iblis mereka menyerang tanpa ragu, memiliki insting membunuh tinggi dan keganasan luar biasa. Untuk itu aku dan Sherry pergi ke Selatan mencari profesor Javier karena antibody di dalam tubuhku harus segera diteliti agar dapat menangkal perkembangan dari C-Virus. Dan sepertinya perjalanan kami selalu tidak lancar sebab lagi-lagi para J'avo menyerang kami.

Peluru Magnumku tinggal satu dan tanpa berpikir panjang kutembakkan kearah kepala J'avo yang hampir menyentuh tubuh Sherry, aku percaya diri dengan akurasi tembakanku. Lalu kupukul keras tengkuk J'avo lainnya dengan pistolku hingga membuat lehernya hampir terlepas. Dia masih bisa bergerak dan memukulku sampai membuat tubuhku terhempas beberapa meter darinya. Kepalaku terbentur keras di lantai, pelipis kanan mengeluarkan darah. Kuusap sebentar darah yang mengucur dengan tangan karena aku harus secepatnya bangkit. Aku tidak ingin J'avo itu menyakiti Sherry. Aku kembali menjadi tentara bayaran yang selalu diajarkan tentang tekhnik pertarungan. Aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaketku lalu dengan cepat kutusukkan secara bertubi-tubi ke tubuh J'avo itu. Aku juga menahan tubuhnya agar membuatku leluasa untuk memotong kepalanya. Tidak lama kepalanya terlepas dan darah bercipratan di wajahku.

"Sudah cukup Jake!" Teriak Sherry sambil menatapku dengan perasaan ngeri. Aku segera menghentikan aksiku lalu dengan cepat kupegang tangan Sherry dan berlari meninggalkan bangunan itu, banyak J'avo sudah datang mengepung kami. Pertarungan tadi membuat kepalaku pusing dan hampir menganggu staminaku. Aku masih harus berlari karena para J'avo mengejar kami. Dalam pelarian kulihat kota sudah rusak, sudah hancur berantakan. Air hujan turun membasahi setiap tempat yang sudah bercampur dengan bau amis darah. Langit berwarna kelabu dan masa depan menjadi lebih suram. Banyak pembantaian, pembunuhan serta kebiadaaban. Kami semua sudah buta tentang moral, kami terikat dengan nasib untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Masuklah kesana Sherry!" aku menyuruh gadis itu memasuki sebuah bangunan, bekas gedung olahraga sepertinya. Sherry masuk terlebih dahulu dan mengecek keadaannya. Dia menyiapkan pistol barettanya, tangannya sudah terlihat lihai memegang pistol. Setelah beberapa saat Sherry memberikan kode kepadaku. Bangunan itu aman dan para J'avo tadi tampaknya juga sudah kehilangan jejak kami. Air hujan membuat indera penciuman mereka kabur. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di loker, pandangan mataku kabur dan nafasku sesak. Sepertinya aku terkena gagar otak ringan, aku tidak boleh mati sekarang!.

Bruak..bruak..bruak, aku memukul keras pintu loker agar kesadaranku tidak menghilang. Tapi dengan sigap Sherry memelukku, dia menghangatkan tubuhku. Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dia diam sejenak. Aku terhening karena kulihat Sherry tampak seperti malaikat lebih tepatnya seperti ibuku, dia mengingatkanku padanya.

"Tenanglah Jake! Sudah tidak apa-apa." Sherry membisikkan kata-kata ditelingaku. Dari tadi kepalaku memang sudah sangat berat, semua terlihat gelap, oksigen telah menipis dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku pingsan di pangkuan Sherry.

Sudah sekitar tiga jam aku pingsan. Kepalaku masih sedikit terasa pusing dan perutku juga mual. Kurasakan selembar kain halus mengikat kepalaku dan pendarahan di pelipisku ternyata sudah berhenti. Aku tahu Sherry yang melakukannya, selama aku pingsan dia telah merawatku. Dia juga berjaga sendirian dan selalu waspada jika J'avo tiba-tiba datang. Sherry bersandar di loker dan dia terus memandang wajahku. Dia takut hal buruk terjadi kepadaku, dengan keadaan masih lemas aku membangkitkan tubuhku dari pangkuannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena belum beristirahat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Sherry memberikan senyuman kepadaku.

"Aku tahu, harapan umat manusia akan hilang jika aku mati sekarang," ujarku sedikit sinis.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sebelah Sherry dan dia melirikku sebentar. Wajahnya spontan tampak malu-malu. Aku sadar jika dia gadis yang manis dengan rambut berwarna pirang, kulit halus dan bola mata terang. Mulutnya mungil dan terkadang aku ingin sekali menciumnya namun tidak jadi kulakukan karena aku menghormatinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Saat itu kau tidak perlu membantuku Jake karena aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, jika aku terluka kau pasti tahu cepatnya proses penyembuhanku" Sherry membuka pembicaraan denganku namun aku tidak menyukai topiknya, lalu aku mengalihkan pembicaraan lain dengannya.

"Mengapa Tuhan melakukan ini Sherry?"

Sherry kembali tersenyum kepadaku, "Tuhan tidak melakukan ini, semuanya adalah kesalahan manusia."

Aku membangkitkan tubuhku, aku memandanginya dengan tajam karena aku merasa tersinggung. Sherry menjadi sedikit kaget dengan tingkahku "Aku tahu semua mimpi buruk ini disebabkan oleh ayahku, Albert Wesker. Ibu selalu berkata agar aku tidak membencinya tapi nyatanya di bukanlah siapa-siapa, dia hanya pecundang terbesar yang menyebabkan penderitaan bagi semua orang, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa Tuhan memberikan kehidupan kepadanya? Jika dia dari dulu keberadaanya tidak ada maka ibuku tak akan pernah menderita, aku bukanlah anak haram, aku tidak akan hidup di dunia yang menyebalkan ini, orang-orang selalu menghina dan memandang rendah kami dan ketika keadaan itu terjadi aku ingin sekali berteriak kepada Tuhan tentang kepedihan yang telah kurasakan, aku ingin membuktikan keberadaanNya." Aku berbicara dengan nada keras kepada Sherry serta rasa sakit di tubuhku yang sudah tidak kuperdulikan.

"Kau salah Jake, orang mempunyai kepedihannya masing-masing karena itu kita masih belajar" Sherry membalas perkataanku.

"Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil, kau tidak tahu apa-apa? Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti tentang kepedihan dan sakit hati."

Sherry memandangiku dengan sangat dalam. Sorot matanya mampu membinasakanku tapi kemudian dia menangis. "Kau tahu Jake, sejak kecil aku sudah tidak memiliki masa depan, aku hanyalah alat. Orang tuaku meninggal dan berubah menjadi monster lalu setelahnya bertahun-tahun aku menjadi kelinci percobaan. Selain itu banyak orang yang meninggal karena melindungiku. Aku juga pernah merasakan kepedihan di dalam hidup tapi Claire mengajarkanku tentang kasih sayang dan Leon mengajarkanku tentang keberanian oleh karena itu aku tahu jika Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana yang tidak akan kita duga, aku percaya jika semua ini pasti akan berakhir." Sherry mengakhiri kalimat dengan mengusap air matanya.

Aku merasa bersalah terhadap Sherry, dia memang gadis baik dan aku telah membuatnya menangis. Aku adalah seorang pria, terus-terusan mengeluh dan mengasihani diri sendiri bukan suatu penyelesaian masalah.

"Jika seperti itu maka berjanjilah!"

"Apa?" jawab Sherry lirih.

"Ketika aku sudah tertidur dan tidak bisa lagi untuk bangun lagi, ketika aku sudah tidak berguna bagi orang lain, teruslah mengingatku!"

Sherry kembali memelukku sehingga membuat perasaan tadi kembali kurasakan, "Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana Jake!" Kau ingatkan pernah berkata kepadaku jika hal yang paling kau takutkan adalah tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada wanita yang kau cintai. Kau terus berpikir jika ibumu menderita karena telah membesarkanmu, tapi kau salah aku tahu jika ibumu selalu bangga padamu, kau juga membuatku bangga. Kau sungguh berarti Jake, kau tahu alasanya?"

Aku diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sherry. Tapi gadis itu menatapku tajam.

"Karena Sherry Birkin mencintai Jake Muller."

Waktu serasa berhenti, aku berpikir keras lalu jantungku juga berdetak kencang. Dia mencintaiku, seorang gadis cantik dan baik, dia malaikat. Inikah kebahagiaan karena ada orang selain ibu yang mencintaiku. Aku bingung, aku takut, takut membuatnya tidak bahagia. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhku berhenti bergerak lalu Sherry memegang tanganku. Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu dan mengajakku keluar dari dalam gedung. Di luar aku melihat pemandangan yang sama, kota yang hancur, pembantaian, bau amis darah, ketakutan serta rasa putus asa.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke wajah Sherry. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pemandangan kota yang buruk. Setelahnya dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku,

"Lihatlah Jake! Dulu kita melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda namun sekarang kita harus mempercayai tujuan yang sama, langit akan berubah menjadi cerah dan masa depan tercipta. Di bangunan gereja itu tempat kita menikah, kau menggunakan tuxedo keren dan aku memakai gaun pengantin yang indah, lalu wajahmu tampak malu-malu ketika melihatku. Selain itu banyak orang yang kita undang seperti Leon pasti akan berteriak tidak percaya jika aku sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa demikian juga Claire. Chris dengan sikap dinginnya lalu Jill, Piers, Helena bahkan Inggrid ataupun Ada, semua orang terlihat bahagia begitu juga ibumu di surga." Sherry kembali tersenyum padaku lalu dia melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Setelahnya tempat itu berubah menjadi taman dan anak-anak kita bermain disana. Sikap kasarmu berganti dengan kelembutan seperti yang selama ini telah kau sembunyikan. Setiap hari kita berbagi cerita, berbagi kebahagiaan, berbagi kesediahan dan aku tidak perlu lagi takut dengan waktu karena semuanya sudah kuhabiskan bersamamu. Maafkan aku Jake! Mungkin semua ini seperti mimpi namun untuk melanjutkan hidup kita harus percaya jika hari esok lebih baik dari hari sekarang, langit esok lebih cerah dari sekarang dan ketika hari itu tiba aku ingin terus berada disampingmu!"

Perkataan Sherry membuat hatiku senang dan menjadikanku lebih perduli terhadap hidup. Dia memang benar karena langit cerah pasti ada dia telah menunggu kita.

"Baiklah, kurubah kata-kataku, berjanjilah padaku Sherry!".

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kau harus terus berada disampingku! Dan aku juga tidak akan mudah menyerah untuk mati."

"Tentu saja Jake."

Sherry kembali menangis, di dalam hatiku aku berjanji jika itu adalah air mata terakhirnya karena aku akan berusaha membuatnya bahagia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, Entah kenapa aku ingin melanjutkan kisah Jake Muller dan Sherry Birkin. Mungkin banyak yang tidak menyukainya, hee.. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya. **

**Lalu bagi para pembaca yang banyak kurang mengerti maksud-maksud dari tulisan di FFN ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena memang sulit sekali menulis style action dalam bentuk tulisan, saya memang masih newbie hee,,**

**Selanjutnya langsung saja silahkan dibaca dan jika tidak keberatan memberikan reviewnya, Thaks.**

**Warning!**

**Semua Tempat di FFN ini semua fiksi, tidak ada di RE**

**Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di Resident Evil milik capcom, Perusahaan yang membuat saya ketagihan maen game, ****_wuiz _**

* * *

Genap dua bulan sejak kami mencari keberadaan profesor Javier. Namun tanpa hasil yang jelas, mungkin dia sudah menghilang. Ketika kami datang laboratoriumnya sudah hancur. Namun misi masih tetap dilanjutkan, lebih kearah pencarian mutlak profesor Javier. Dari informasi D.S.O mereka menyakini jika profesor kemungkinan besar masih hidup. Melalui jejak yang ditinggalkan kami berusaha menulusuri keberadaannya. Awalnya ke Detroit untuk mencari sampel serum penawar dari darahku pertamakalinya. Dulu data sampel itu sempat dikirim oleh profesor Javier ke laboratoriumnya yang berada di Detroit. Aku dan Sherry segera menuju kesana. Tapi lagi-lagi ketika sampai serum itu ternyata telah hilang. Seorang agent misterius mengambil data sampel tersebut. Lalu masalah lainnya adalah pertarungan melawan J'avo juga semakin parah. Rasa lelah dan putus asa membuat luka-luka di tubuh bertambah sakit.

Sekarang kami berada di Asia tenggara, seorang informan D.S.O mengatakan jika dia mendapat sebuah pesan dari profesor Javier. Koordinat tempat menunjukkan lokasinya berada di benua ini.

Cuaca panas dengan perkiraan suhu 35derajat celcius. Kami melepas lelah di tempat mirip dengan galeri lukisan. Banyak lukisan-lukisan terkenal di pajang berderet. Dinding berwarna melankolis kontras dengan gambar-gambar lukisan yang rata-rata menyeramkan, "_perjalanan menuju neraka"_ Aku melihat salah satu judul lukisan bergambar dua orang laki-laki berjubah gelap berdiri di atas orang-orang yang sedang dalam penyiksaan, wajah mereka sudah tidak berbentuk. "Suatu hari mungkin aku akan kesana," batinku.

"Kau tidak makan Jake?" Sherry menawariku sekaleng sereal, tampaknya akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Sherry bertambah karena sebelumnya dia sudah menghabiskan setengah roti isi besar dan beberapa yogurt. Wajar sekali sebab perjalanan kami memang menguras energi.

Krangg... Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah dengan irama cepat, lalu serpihan halus kaca berterbangan menghampiri tubuh kami berdua, sesigap mungkin kulindungi Sherry. Sepertinya lima J'avo datang mengepung, masing-masing membawa belati berukuran besar namun tidak ada yang membawa senjata api. Sedikit menguntungkan karena aku bisa melakukan pertarungan tangan kosong.

Kuhempaskan sekuat tenaga pukulanku ke wajah salah satu J'avo yang berlari mendekat. Sedangkan Sherry menggeledah tas untuk mencari pistol Barettanya. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

"Tunggu!" perintahku sedikit menggertak.

"INGAT, kita harus menghemat peluru! Hanya lima aku bisa mengatasinya."

Sherry mengikuti instruksiku, dia berjaga-jaga sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menembak. Sedangkan aku mengambil pisau lipat kebanggaanku, dengan gerak cepat kuiris leher dua J'avo tanpa mereka sempat memberikan perlawanan. Tubuh mereka terkapar di atas lantai berbahan keramik. Tapi sesaat kemudian J'avo lainnya berhasil mengunciku, dia mendekap erat tubuhku dari belakang. Aku memberontak untuk melepaskan kunciannya. Hingga temannya dengan leluasa bersiap-siap untuk membunuhku, Lengan kanannya berubah menjadi bentuk menyerupai capit besar. Kepalaku yang diincarnya, menggunakan capitnya dia hampir melenyapkan kepalaku menjadi mirip seperti kue _pie_. Aku belum sempat menghindar namun dengan ketepatan waktu yang luar biasa Sherry sukses menembakkan pistol baretanya tepat di kepala J'avo yang akan menyerangku.

Bersamaan aku juga telah berhasil melepaskan kuncian dari J'avo di belakangku. Kutendang tubuhnya hingga tersungkur, lalu seperti biasanya kutusukkan pisauku ketubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi, entah kenapa terkadang aku menikmati momen tersebut. Darah segar bercipratan dan isi perut tercecer berhamburan. Lima J'avo minus dengan yang ditembak Sherry mampu kukalahkan.

Kemudian Sherry menyerahkan selembar kain bersih untuk menghapus bekas cipratan darah diwajahku. Aku menyambutnya diiringi senyum bangga. Sherry membalas senyumku sambil melirik mayat J'avo disebalahku. Banyaknya darah serta organ-organ keluar berserakan membuatnya mual. Dia menahan mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia hampir pingsan

"Kau kenapa Sherry" Tanyaku penasaran. Gadis itu sudah menjadi kekasihku, oleh karenanya aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Lelah? Kita bisa menetap di sini sementara." pintaku sambil membawa tubuhnya bersandar di dinding.

"Jake, tubuhku terasa lemas bisakah aku tidur di pangkuanmu sebentar!" Suara Sherry terdengar pelan, aku jadi semakin takut dia sakit. Selama ini perjalanan panjang tanpa istirahat serta pertarungan dengan para J'avo memang menguras fisik kami.

"Tentu! Apa kau sakit?" Sherry hanya diam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hal ini sedikit membuatku geram.

"Jangan-jangan reaksi lain G-virus di tubuhmu, atau mungkin G-vaksin telah mengalami perkembangan. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Itukah sebabnya akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanmu meningkat?" aku bermaksud mencari jawaban darinya.

"Tidak Jake" Kali ini Sherry menjawab pertanyaanku. Sorot matanya memandang hangat wajahku.

"Dengar Sherry, jangan coba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Katakanlah! Nada bicaraku memaksa.

Dengan lemas dia bangkit dari pangkuanku. "Sebenarnya aku takut memberitahumu Jake."

Aku memegang tangan mungilnya, kurasa sentuhan dapat membuatnya tenang. "_C'mon_ Sherry! Katakalah padaku, kita sudah berjanji memikul masalah bersama-sama, sekarang kita bukanlah partner namun lebih dari itu khan."

"Kau tidak akan marah?"

"_Oh, God_ tentu aku tidak akan marah, bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi monster. Perasaanku tetap tidak pernah berubah."

"Aku tahu Jake, tentu saja aku tidak akan berubah menjadi monster," dia menyeringai sebentar.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang hamil, aku mengandung anakmu Jake."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sherry. Nafasku kembali tak beraturan, kebahagian dan kebingungan bercampur. Otakku terus berputar merekam semua kejadian yang telah kulalui bersama Sherry selama hampir dua bulan. Kami terakhir melakukannya sekitar tiga minggu lalu di sebuah motel dekat Detroit. Setelahnya kami tidak sempat bermesraan karena pertarungan melawan J'avo serta fokus terhadap misi pencarian profesor Javier.

"Kau tidak bercanda Sherry?" aku memastikannya lagi walaupun dari sinar wajah Sherry sudah menunjukkan jika dia tidak berbohong.

"YA! Kita pertamakali melakukannya setelah misi di Lanshiang walaupun saat itu kita belum resmi menjadi kekasih." Jawab Sherry tegas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri.

"Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik Sherry, anak itu mungkin masih berumur lebih dari satu minggu, kita bisa segera mencegahnya lahir."

Wajah Sherry berubah marah serta menakutkan serupa _Isis, _ lalu telapak tangannya mengengam erat-erat.

"Maksudmu membunuhnya? Kau sudah gila Jake!" bentaknya keras, dia melupakan rasa lemas di tubuhnya seakan kesehatannya sudah pulih.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, lihatlah keadaan sekarang." aku menyakinkan Sherry dengan perasaan sedih di hatiku.

"Walaupun dia belum lahir namun aku mencintainya, dia anakku, keluargaku dan juga darah dagingmu. Kau tega sekali melakukan itu, aku akan melindunginya." Sherry tidak menangis, dia tampak semakin tangguh, _SuperGirl _milikku.

"Tenanglah Sherry kita sedang bertengkar, berpikirlah jernih! Aku juga mencintainya tapi ingatlah sekarang kita berada dalam misi. Selain itu jika organisasi tahu kau hamil maka mereka akan kembali menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan, menjadikan anak kita kelinci percobaan. Anak ini akan berubah sebagai bahan penelitian, _seorang anak yang lahir dari mutant_. Kau sangat mengerti penderitaannya, aku tak ingin anak ini hidup seperti itu serta dalam dunia yang seperti itu."

"Kau menyebutku _mutant_ Jake, aku sedih tapi ini tak akan mempersalahkannya. Jangan membujukku lagi! Tekadku bulat, aku harus melindunginya. Setelah misi ini selesai aku akan keluar dari organisasi dan merawat anak ini."

Sherry semakin tegas, dia memiliki wajah mirip anak kecil namun saat ini dia tampak menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya, _sifat keibuan_. Dalam pantulan serpihan kaca wajah Sherry berubah menjadi mirip ibuku. Sedangkan aku mirip dengan wajah orang yang paling kubenci yaitu ayahku, Albert Wesker.

Aku merasa kalah berdebat dengannya, mungkin sejak awal aku memang setuju dengan Sherry, namun kenyataan membuatku terus menolak.

"Tapi,- Bukalah matamu!"

"Jangan lakukan itu Jake." Sherry terus melawan.

Aku memegang erat lengannya. Dia sedikit mendesah kesakitan, aku hampir lupa jika keadaan tubuhnya belum membaik. Kulonggarkan peganganku sambil dia membuang muka melihatku. Kupaksakan agar mata kami saling bertemu. Wajah kami berjarak sangat dekat.

BIIP..BIIP.. Bunyi alat komunikasi Sherry membuyarkan perdebatan kami.

"Agent Birkin.. Agent Birkin JAWABLAH! Suara dari alat itu menggema, seorang perempuan muda.

Sherry melepaskan pegangan tanganku, dia merapikan _blazernya_ sebentar. Lalu ditekannya tombol penerima di alat komunikasi itu.

"Ya disini Agent Birkin menjawab"

"Jelaskan lokasimu sekarang!

"Kami berada di sebuah galeri, bangunan pusat kota di Hanoi"

"Bagaimana statusmu?"

"Misi belum selesai, kami masih dalam pencarian profesor Javier."

"Aku mengerti, sekarang terimalah pembaharuan informasi. Agent misterius yang mengambil sampel penawar Jake Muller di laboratorium profesor Javier yang terletak di Detroit sudah berhasil di identifikasi. Nama agent tersebut **Leon S. Kennedy**, berkebangsaan America mantan anggota D.S.O, dia seorang pengkhianat dan mata-mata."

Mata Sherry terbelalak, dia seakan tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Sebab Leon sudah seperti ayah baginya. Mimpi burukkah ini?

"Agent Birkin, apa kau menerima informasi terbaru kami"

"_Copy_"

"Lalu bagaimana status agent Kennedy?"

"Masih hidup, dia dalam perburuan. Jika kau melihatnya, D.S.O telah memberimu kewenangan.

"Apa itu?"

"Kewenangan untuk menembak mati agent Kennedy."  
Aku tahu Sherry berusaha terlihat tenang. Dia mengigit ujung bibirnya.

"Kurasa informasi sudah jelas. Tetap lanjutkan misi! Dan beritahu statusmu dalam jangka waktu tiga jam. Jika kau tidak mengkonfirmasi maka kami menganggapmu terbunuh atau berkhianat."

BIIP.. Suara di alat komunikasi terputus. Sherry menatapku sebentar, memberikan sebuah tanda jika dia tidak perlu mengulang informasi tadi. lalu aku mendekatinya, kupegang pundaknya yang mulai rapuh.

" Sementara lupakan dulu masalah kita! Misi ini juga mempertaruhkan nyawa Leon."

"Kau mempercayaiku Jake?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Secara mengejutkantimah panas peluru menyerempet daun telingaku. Seorang penembak jitu mengincar kami. Sherry bergegas mencari tempat bersembunyi. Pilihannya adalah sebuah patung bermodel _Andromeda_. Dia berlindung di belakangnya, Aku memikirkan cara mengalahkan penembak jitu tersebut.

Duar..Peluru kedua dilesakkan, beruntung sekali tidak mengenaiku. Peluru menancap di salah satu lukisan hingga rusak. Tanganku memberi tanda ke Sherry, menyuruhya agar tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Penembak jitu lebih berbahaya daripada J'avo, mereka memiliki kecerdasan serta perhitungan.

Aku kehabisan akal sebelum peluru ketiga ditembakkan. Kami seperti binatang buruan yang siap untuk dieksekusi. _Dragunov _berkapasitas sepuluh peluru sebelum reload, jika perkiraanku tepat penembak jitu tersebut memakainya. Durasi tembakan serta suara ledakannya, aku mengetahuinya. Sang penembak jitu tidak tahu jika insting dan indera pendengaranku lebih di atas rata-rata.

Kurubah pikiranku menggunakan _Magnum _mengingat amunisinya yang sedikit. Lalu kuambil pistol baretta milik Sherry. Kulihat pelurunya masih penuh berjumlah enam biji. Kutembak tepat gas tabung pemadam kebakaran di hadapanku. Gas dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh tabung mampu mengkamuflase hawa panas tubuhku dan Sherry.

Dengan timing waktu yang pas, sementara aku dapat mengkelabuhi penembak jitu tersebut. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat kami karena di dalam bangunan sangat gelap. Aku berhasil menembak lampu-lampu yang menjadi pusat pencahayaan di sana.

"Jake..Jake dimana kau? Sherry berbisik kepadaku.

"Tenang saja aku berada di dekatmu."

"Aku takut dia menembaki kita secara brutal."

"Ini seperti memenangkan undian jika dia memang seorang penembak jitu sejati maka hal tersebut tak akan dilakukannya." Aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Sebab penembak jitu adalah orang yang halus, berbeda denganku."

"Terus apa rencanamu Jake?"

"Sedikit permainan untuk menipunya."

"Sherry, sekarang gunakan gas dingin dari tabung ini untuk menutupi hawa panas di tubuhmu. Setelahnya letakkan telapak tanganmu di dinding. Raba bingkai lukisan yang berjajar, mereka akan menuntunmu menuju pintu keluar. Aku sudah memahami polanya tadi, lukisan-lukisan ini berderet rapi diatur agar pengunjung dapat melihatnya dari pintu masuk. Sekarang kita tinggal mengikutinya. Kau pasti ingat tempat pertamakali kita masuk kesini, disanalah tujuanmu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengalahkannya, cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Dan tenang saja sebelum kau cerewet, aku harus menyakinkanmu jika tidak mudah bagiku untuk mati. Aku masih mengingat janji kita."

"Aku mempercayaimu Jake." Sherry mengikuti perintahku.

Setelah Sherry pergi aku mengambil _lighter _dari dalam saku celanaku. Sebelum efek gas dingin di tubuhku menghilang secepat mungkin kulempar lighter kearah berlawanan menjauh dari Sherry. Penembak jitu itu tertipu, dia menembak ke arah lighter yang kulempar. Tembakan ketiganya membuatku tahu persis posisinya menembak.

Aku memutuskan tidak terburu-buru mengalahkannya. Posisi kami memang berbeda, aku masih terdesak, senjata yang kumiliki tidak cukup layak untuk mengalahkannya. Namun rencanaku sedikit berhasil. Memperhitungkan posisi penembak, mengulur waktu dan membabaskan Sherry. Kemudian kuarahkan pistol magnumku untuk mencederainya. Jika perkiraan posisinya salah maka dia akan menemukanku. Selama ini aku belum pernah kalah dalam berjudi.

Kutembakan sekali bidik lalu kutunggu beberapa saat. Tanpa tembakan balasan darinya, sehingga kusimpulkan dia cedera terkena tembakanku. Aku masih harus berhati-hati dan kulakukan hal serupa dengan yang kuperintahkan pada Sherry.

Pintu keluar terbuka. Hal pertama yang paling penting adalah mencari Sherry. Kuturuni tangga meninggalkan bangunan tersebut. Aku berlari mencarinya hinga secara langsung tiba-tiba seseorang menjegal kakiku. Aku terjatuh sambil memegangi hidungku yang berdarah.

"Siapa kau? _Fuck_!" urat sarafku meningkat.

"Seperti biasanya kau masih suka tergesa-gesa _kid_!"

Aku sangat mengenal suaranya, dia adalah orang yang selalu di kagumi Sherry. Dia orang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidup gadis yang kucintai. Seorang agent eksentrik dan serba bisa, Leon. S. Kennedy.

Melihat Leon dihadapanku secara spontan kutodongkan pistol magnumku ke wajahnya. Namun dia masih tetap tenang tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"Woow.. Sabar sebentar _Kid_!" Leon mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan kemauanmu tapi pastinya kau tentu tidak ingin aku melakukan suatu hal buruk terhadap pacarmu.'

"Apa maksudmu Leon?"

Leon tertawa kecil. Dengan gerakan gesit _one-two_ tanpa kusadari dia tiba-tiba memukul perutku. Aku langsung jatuh tersungkur. Dan aku sedang kesakitan ketika wajah Leon mendekati wajahku. Dia membisikanku kata-kata,

"Jake! Sherry Birkin berada di tanganku, aku menculiknya."

* * *

Author Note: **Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca, maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata.**


End file.
